


Where the Heart Follows

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Reader Insert, Short, Sweet, Tumblr: FFXIV Write 2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, all that matters is that you are what he'll always follow, for you are his inspiration and his role model - and the reason he is still here today.NOTE: There are Patch 5.3 Spoilers, please read at your own risk!
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Where the Heart Follows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFXIV Write 2020 on tumblr! Prompt #1: Crux 
> 
> Crux: the decisive or most important point at issue.

Something that had always bothered him was the fact that even when he wasn’t thinking about you, his thoughts would wander off to you. When he was supposed to be catching up with Krile on all of the new discoveries and revelations that she made, as soon as she would mention your name his thoughts would run off on a tangent. How amazing was it to see you in action as you helped Krile in her adventures? 

Did you use your magic to smite your enemies from afar? Or did you load your gun and snipe them with an ease and grace that granted your foes some sort of mercy? 

A silly smile would appear on his face every time you’d invade his thoughts, and while he would have never described you as a conqueror or invader of any sort, he cannot help but admit that he’d use that one term to define your presence in his life.

“Raha? Raha, are you even listening?”

“Hmm?” 

Krile sighed as she followed G’raha Tia’s gaze over the entirety of Mor Dhona from the second story terrace. There was that fond smile on his face again as he simply took in the sight of Mor Dhona as a whole. When was the last time that Raha had seen it? It may have been a few years for them, but for Raha, it was likely several hundred years. 

Were the buildings on fire last time he had seen them? Were there any buildings left here to begin with? He had mentioned that the world was coming to an end and that he was in a rush to simply find a way to salvage what they had left. Krile gently placed her tea cup down and asked, “What are you thinking of, Raha?”

“It… It is still a bit hard to believe that I am back. Truly, I… I did not think that I would be sitting here with you today, my friend, and sharing tea with you while we catch up,” G’raha admitted with a rueful smile, “When I had taken on the roll of Crystal Exarch, I had continued and pressed on, knowing that my actions would save this world in exchange for my life… and now I am glad that my original plan did not come to fruition.”

“As we all are,” Krile sighed in relief, a soft smile is evident on her face and she teased, “Were it not for your beloved inspiration, you wouldn’t be here, would you?”

She does not miss the slight flush on his cheeks, nor does she miss the way the silly smile on his face grows just a slight bit more to reach his ears. The same ears that had twitched ever so slightly flattened backwards at the mere mention of his dear inspiration.

“K-Krile!” G’raha shook his head and mumbled, “ _ Please _ , it’s already embarrassing enough to be teased by them about this. It is even more so when you tease me too.”

“Well, it is inevitable, the two of you were practically inseparable once you came back from the Tower,” Krile laughed, “I have not seen [Name] smile as brightly or speak so animatedly outside of speaking about you. Her excitement whenever it’s about you is infectious, Raha. She would speak so highly of you back when you were all still on The First.”

Krile speaks lightly of the recollection, but she doesn’t miss how Raha’s ears were perked up and alert. He was clearly hanging onto every single word of hers as she spoke about their dear friend. 

“The two of you were to meet up here later this evening to journey out to the Far East, right?”

“Yes, she did say there was no need to pack. Something about how she’s prepared everything already.”

“Excited, are you?”

“Very,” G’raha laughed and sheepishly smiled, “Is it noticeable?”

“Of course, we  _ all  _ know the two of you adore each other to the point where words cannot be used to explain it. It’s sweet, if I may say so,” Krile smiled, and G’raha slowly turns away to look out at the aetheryte again. The blue luminous crystal reminded him much of the Crystarium and Crystal Tower that he had spent so much time with. It was almost nostalgic, and a bit sad, that he would never witness that glorious city and its people ever again, but he could not help the more selfish side of him that felt glad and exuberant with the chance to journey with you. 

“Words are not enough to show just how thankful I am for [Name], were it not for her valiant efforts… perhaps neither of us, or even the cities, would be here today.”

G’raha slowly lifts the teacup to his lips and after taking a sip, he smiles, “So much and more has happened since I had gone to slumber… and so much more had occurred during our time on the First, and at the heart of it all was [Name]. Were it not for her efforts, her strength, and her determination, perhaps our realm would have been devastated, but that matters less now, doesn’t it?”

“When you put it that way, she really was at the heart of it all, wasn’t she?” Krile followed his gaze to the aetheryte, and almost immediately she noticed the hum in the air as the aetheryte pulses with energy. “Well, well, it looks like the heart of our conversation has arrived.”

Dressed in a simple lady’s yukata, the aether that had surrounded you in wisps of purple tendrils slowly dissipated as you found your footing on the gently sloped plaza of Revenant’s Toll. Almost immediately your head slowly turns to take in the current situation, you had informed Raha to meet up with you in Revenant’s Toll, but you didn’t actually specify where. 

“She looks confused,” G’raha chuckled and shook his head, “I suppose we didn’t actually discuss an actual location. Excuse me for a moment, Krile.”

“Well, go on, wouldn’t want to keep your inspiration waiting for you, now would you?”

G’raha had barely taken a few steps, and nearly tripped going up the stairs that lead out of the terrace. His shoulders slumped slightly at her last jab, and while as much as he wanted to get the last word in, he couldn’t deny the reality that the adventure he had been longing for was finally going to happen. He sighed, and turned back slightly, just enough to give Krile a small smile and a wave over his shoulder before he ran down the stairs to meet up with you in the plaza. 

_ And at the heart of it all… stands [Name]. How truly fitting for our Warrior of Light and Darkness to be at the center of all that happens.  _ G’raha couldn’t stop his feet as those thoughts came to mind. The small grin on his face was slowly edging into a brighter smile as he cut through the marketplace and its stalls, carefully dodging through the residents there. 

“Careful now, lad!”

He barely heard and registered the warning, but he didn’t care, not when you were right there. He could see you standing beside your chocobo as you gently patted its head. The feathery companion made a happy trill before making eye contact with the approaching Mi’qote male. As soon as he made contact with it, he saw your gaze turn to face him, and how beautiful your gaze was.

He could get lost in it for hours at a time if you were willing to let him. He skidded to a stop, barely steadying himself as he stood before you, his breathing slightly ragged from the burst of adrenaline that led him to your side - a place that he could once only dream of and look of from afar.

“Raha, you’re early,” you quipped as you dropped your hand from your chocobo’s side. The smile on your face was bright, and perhaps as Krile had mentioned, even brighter than it previously was. “Are you excited?”

“Excited? That word doesn’t speak volumes of how much I have looked forward to today.”

“Forgive me for having you wait for so long, Raha. But today, I will keep my word to the favor that you have asked of me,” you proudly stated as you placed a hand over your heart. You patted your chocobo’s saddle once more and smiled, “I’ve made preparations so that the two of us could easily travel together, not just to the places I have formerly been to, but also to have new adventures together.”

His eyes widened in surprise and you could see the happy little twitch of his ears and his tail from the mere notion of future adventures together. You quickly suppress a giggle and held out your hand, “Shall we, Raha?”

“Of- Of course!” 

Never has he felt so happy to take your hand again. He had never thought the day would come in which the two of you would set off on a journey together, but as the two of you quickly settled onto the two-seater saddle together, he couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with happiness and joy that his wish would finally come true - all thanks to you.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written and quite honestly I'm feeling really rusty and unsure about my own writing. But this whole process is to teach me to love everything I create, even if it isn't 'good enough' or perfect. (:


End file.
